


Good Intentions Gone Wrong

by Ashlyne_M



Series: A Witch & Her Familiar [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Witch!Sakura, Yes you read that right, because we deserve it, cat!itachi, familiar!itachi, itachi just wants to help, magic is kind of a bitch though, nothing particularly serious though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlyne_M/pseuds/Ashlyne_M
Summary: Who knew watering plants could be hazardous?(Not Itachi, apparently)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Series: A Witch & Her Familiar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770931
Comments: 35
Kudos: 106





	Good Intentions Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> The result of a writing game on the fabulous ItaSaku discord and also the birth of this series. A massive thank you to all the amazing people on there for their positivity and encouragement!
> 
> A _very_ special thanks to peachandbetty, whose photo prompt produced this little piece and was the catalyst for the creation of the series <3
> 
> This will also be my first time posting any ItaSaku (or any current writing at all, to be honest), but I hope you enjoy!

_You should have known better._

It was on the tip of her tongue, but Sakura couldn't quite bring herself to say it. Itachi already made quite the sorry sight; sitting on his ankles in front of her, head bowed in apology - embarrassment too, she bet. His face didn't show it, but she'd been quick to learn him once they were bound together. By this point, she was more than capable of seeing beneath his expressions (or lack thereof, in this case).

Her delicate fingers brushed back the bangs covering his face. Itachi's eyes remained downcast, refusing to meet her own.

The rash was spreading. From what she could see, it had already crawled an uneven path from his hands, up his arms, chest, shoulders and neck, before inching its way up his beautiful face. Itachi's once-flawless, pale skin was now patched with angry, red splotches that she was _quite certain_ were causing him incredible discomfort.

He didn't even twitch.

Sakura sighed and walked over to her shelf of healing ointments and elixirs. Once she found the correct one, she sat on the floor in front of Itachi, taking the clips out of her hair and using them to pin back his bangs, so she had a clear view of his face. "Take off your shirt."

She didn't miss the subtle, pained wince as he did so.

Itachi was quiet as she applied the ointment, still refusing to meet her eyes. Then, "I'm sorry."

Sakura looked up at him to find him looking back, finally. She felt such a rush of affection for her precious familiar and leaned in to kiss his forehead, confident the healing magic in her blood would protect her from the toxins causing the rash. "I know, I'm not angry," she said, her free hand reaching up to cup his cheek. A soft smile graced her lips when he leaned into the touch. "I'm more worried about you, than anything."

He was only trying to help, she knew. Itachi had only been with her for about a month. They were still getting used to each other. He'd never been bound to a witch before, and it was still a mystery to Sakura what made him choose her.

"This is why I usually keep that door locked when I'm out," she chastised, gently. "To keep your curious paws away from them."

Itachi huffed lightly. "It didn't occur to me that watering plants could be so dangerous."

"It is when you're dealing with finicky, magical plants belonging to a witch," she grinned, glad his embarrassment had given way to reluctant amusement, at least.

Sakura got up to return the ointment to it's proper place on the shelf. She turned back to find Itachi already shifted into his cat form and walking towards her with that distinctly feline grace he still displayed as a human. She picked him up and settled into a comfortable position with him on their couch. Itachi curled up on her lap, nuzzling close to her and purring contentedly.

He'd never attempted cuddling up to her like this in his human form - perhaps a little shy, considering their fairly new relationship. Sakura wondered if he'd grow comfortable enough to do it one day.

She so hoped he would.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a slut for validation, so please do drop a kudos and a comment if you liked it! ^-^ Thank you! x


End file.
